


Love Eternal

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Elves, F/M, elves in love, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning following the wedding of Elrond and Celebrían's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Eternal

The morning following their wedding felt like a dream. There was a cool breeze blowing into the room, giving a faint chill to her skin and making her want nothing more than to curl up against the warm body beside her. A warm and comfortable body, her husband. With a sigh, she simply turned and wrapped one of her legs around his and laid her head on his chest before she pulled the sheets further over them.

It still felt like a dream but she knew without a shadow of a doubt it wasn’t. Her skin still seemed to tingle from his every touch, she could remember the feel of his breath against her skin and every sound he made. It was unforgettable how gentle he’d been, how his fingers had teased lightly along her skin, his kisses as he helped her relax. His declarations of love and promises of forever, of never leaving her, as they first joined. And his determination to focus on every part of her body through the night.

And it was the whole night. A year of waiting for one another, after thousands of years of waiting to know his feelings for her, all built up. She was tired and getting out of bed after their first night together was the last thing she even thought of.

His breathing changed though and he shifted, taking a deep but undoubtedly contented breath as he realized his wife was laying on him. One arm snaked around her, holding her there for a moment before pulling her on top of him.

“Did you sleep well, my love?” He asked with a smile, eyes alight with mischief. And she knew they would likely not leave the bed much that day either. A shame for what duties they would have had otherwise but they were just married. Surely there were few people that really expected them to act otherwise? And Erestor would make sure that everything ran smoothly in their absence.

“Better than I ever have.” She reached one hand up, brushing at his hair and tucking it behind an ear, watching as he turned his face to kiss her palm. He knew all the ways to make her melt, even through simple gestures like that. Leaning forward, she lightly kissed his nose in return. “You seem to have made the days brighter already.”

Every day leading to their wedding had grown gradually brighter, every day with him in her life. Forever didn’t seem like enough. Especially with the time they’d wasted but it was still early. They had all of eternity ahead of them.

Elrond kissed her again, savoring the feel of her soft lips against his and brushed a hand through her hair, silver as moonlight. And he wondered how he could possibly have waited so long, how he could ever have wondered about whether she felt for him as he did for her. His thoughts had never wandered far from her over the years though. Even at war his thoughts were on her, hoping he would see her again. He’d tried writing letters but to get them to her would have been impossible and nothing ever sounded right.

So he’d made up for it when he returned. He told her everything, everything he loved about her and everything he’d always wanted her to know.

“I love you, Celebrían. More than anything and for longer than forever.” He said softly, every word genuine. And every day he spent with her, he would remind her of that fact. He would tell her every morning and every night, with every kiss and every embrace. He’d express the depth of his love in every aspect of their life together.

“And I love you, Elrond, with everything that I am. You are my other half.” Whatever would come, they would follow the other to the ends of the world and beyond. They would make a home and a family with one another.


End file.
